ZomBotany/Strategies
Most zombies in ZomBotany are annoying and hard to kill; however, a couple of Peashooters will stop even a Wall-nut Zombie in a minute or two. However, due to the peas being fired at your plants, it is a lot harder to prevent your plants from being destroyed. Just put a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in each row (it's a good idea to use the Imitater Wall-nut too). You should plant Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of these to maximize damage and plant a couple of Peashooters and a Snow Pea in each row and you'll be fine. However, you can also plant a couple of Garlics in rows two and four and a few Gloom-shrooms behind them (three or four per row are enough) and the zombies will be killed without any opportunities to retaliate. Rakes are also a good idea in both setups. Before adding your own, please overview the Rules Page first. Setup 1 (10 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Peashooter or Repeater *Wall-nut or Tall-nut *(if you want the "Wall-Not Attack" achievement, don't use these) *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean (optional) *Jalapeno *Squash *Imitater (Imitating Wall-nuts*, Tall-nuts*, or instant kills) This setup is built up with pea-shooting plants, defensive plants and instant kills, which is the most common strategy. Just do the same thing as you do in normal levels, except that you have to build defensive plants much faster or you will be overwhelmed and you will lose your plants very fast. Potato mines are not affected by peas so it is useful when you don't have much sun. Instant kill can be used for emergency and kill Wall-nut zombies. Setup 2 (9 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Potato Mine *Spikeweed *Imitater Potato Mine The Garden Rake is strongly needed. Plant Sunflowers on first,third and fifth rows and plant your Garlics in the same rows. Build up Fume-shrooms behind the Garlics and slowly upgrade them to Gloom-shrooms. Do not plant anything where there's a rake, let the Peashooter Zombie walk on it and it'll die. If your Gloom-shrooms aren't ready yet,use Potato Mines and Imitater Potato Mine until at least two Gloom-shrooms are built. Also, it is not necessary to upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. When both Gloom-shrooms are awake, they'll kill the zombies and you should replace the Garlic that has been degraded and do not let the Gloom-shrooms get shot down or eaten,you can build the Spikeweed for extra damage for those Wall-nut Zombies. DO NOT plant the shell plants or you never earn Wall-Not Attack. The game allows you to use the non-shell plants, Potato Mine and it's Imitater. Then, on the final wave, the Gloom-shrooms kill the zombies and no shells are in this place. Setup 3 (8 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Tall-nut *Garlic *Twin Sunflower *Spikerock In this setup, you start by planting Sunflowers in the second and fourth lanes and a Garlic at the end. The Sunflowers should cover all the spaces except for the last one. When possible, upgrade them into Twin Sunflowers. Then start planting Wall-nuts (you won't have that much Sun when the zombies start showing up) in the sixth columns of the rest of the lanes. When they get deformed, turn them into Tall-nuts.Also, plant Spikeweeds on the right of them. Upgrade Spikeweeds as soon as possible. In individual lanes with lots of Zombies, use Jalapenos. Replace deformed Garlics and Tall-nuts as well. Strategy 4 This strategy will earn the achievement Wall-Not Attack. Choose these plants: *Garlic *Threepeater *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Potato Mine *Sunflower Choose other instants to fill you seed slots, and buy a rake. First, start planting Sunflowers in the first 8 squares of rows 1 and 5. Let the rake kill the first zombie. If the next zombie appears in the top or bottom lane,redirect im with Garlic. Make sure you have a garlic in front of each lane of sunflowers. Use Potato Mines to kill early zombies. Save up 325 sun for the Threepeater. Place it in the third lane and put a Garlic at the right-most square of the third lane. Add another Threepeater when you have the sun. Then, on lanes 2 and 4, place Spikeweeds on the edge of the lawn. Keep adding Spikeweeds and Threepeaters, upgrading Spikeweeds to Spikerocks, and replenishing your Garlics and you will beat the level. Strategy 5 This strategy uses only Instants to beat the Mini-game thumb|250px|right *Sunflower (needed) *Sun-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Potato Mine *Imitater Doom Shroom (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno(optional) You may include Cherry Bomb or Jalapenos but I normally use them for emergency purposes only. This strategy involves on relying almost entirely on Sun shrooms for Sun and Using only Instants to kill the zombies. Normally Doom shrooms and Potato Mines should be enough and the other instants may be used only for emergency. Strategy 6 This needs the following seeds: *Sunflower *Garlic *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Peashooter *Split Pea *Wall-nut (optional) *Puff-shroom (optional) *Flower Pot (optional) Plant Sunflowers on the first row with 2 Garlics at the 8th and 9th Column of the row. Obviously, you cannot set up all the Sunflowers before the zombies come, thats when the Potato Mines come in use. Plant them in the 1st row where they buy time, arm up, and explode. They cannot be damaged due to their hight. Then when ready, plant 4 or 5 Peashooters in each row with Wall-nuts in the 8th column. If there is ever a giant wave of zombies in a row, use split peas to your advantage by planting them behind zombies. Replant Garlic when needed and use Wall-nut First AidtorefreshWall-nuts. The Puff-shrooms and Flower Pots are good for spamming in front of them. ____________________________________________________ Overall Setup: S S S S S S S G G P P P P P W SP P P P P P W SP P P P P P W SP P P P P P W SP Key: S': Sunflower '''G: '''Garlic P:Peashooter '''W:'Wall-nut 'SP:'Split Pea For the ones who have bought the upgrades: TS TS TS TS TS TS TS G G GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP Key: '''TS: Twin Sunflower G: 'Garlic GP:Gatling Pea '''T:'Tall-nut '''SP: Split Pea Strategy 7 ( No Sunflower Strategy ) thumb|300px|rightPlants Needed: *Potato Mine *Spikeweed *Garlic *extra plants to start the level For the ones who have bought the upgrades: TS TS TS TS TS TS TS G G GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP GP GP GP GP GP T SP Key: TS: Twin Sunflower 'G: '''Garlic GP: Gatling Pea Gold Farming Strategy ' IMG_0429.PNG|ZomBotany Farming Setup IMG_0431.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 1 IMG_0433.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 2 IMG_0434.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 3 IMG_0437.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 4 IMG_0442.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 5 IMG_0444.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 6 IMG_0450.PNG|ZomBotany Farming 7 ZomBotany Farming Ideal Placement.PNG|ZomBotany Alternate Strategy Ideal Placement IMG 0444.PNG ''' This strategy can earn you over 5000 gold in a 'perfect' round, assuming you have 9 seed slots and set plants effectively. You can make more gold from Last Stand , but this strategy is designed for those who have not yet been given access to that minigame. If you have fewer than 9 slots, you will earn a bit less money. A rake is suggested, but not required. Please view slideshow for setup and clarifications. You will need: *Garlic *Sunflower *Marigold *Pumpkin *Snow Pea *Twin Sunflower (optional but highly suggested) *Gold Magnet (optional but highly suggested) *Magnet-shroom (for Gold Magnet ) *Imitater (optional) as a Marigold *Squash (optional filler) Start by planting 5 Sunflowers in the middle row, and eventually 4 in either the top or bottom row (whichever one the zombies don't show up in) with garlic at the end column. Allow the Lawn Mowers and rake to help you at the start, or if you prefer extra security, use Squash. Leave lanes 2 and 4 open, as well as the top and bottom middle (column 5) squares (Gold Magnets go in those slots, eventually). You will want to plant a Marigold once you're comfortable with enough sun, and again on every cooldown for greatest profits, but be careful not to stave yourself for sun. Plant Twin Sunflowers when available (before the zombies get to the mowers). Use empty slots (in rows 1 or 5) for a few more sunflowers, but do not plant more than 13. Plant a Magnet-shroom and upgrade to Gold Magnet after your Twin Sunflower(s). Once the zombies get mowed down, ensure there is garlic at the end of rows 1, 3, and 5 (some like the added buffer of two garlics at the head those lanes, while some prefer to watch their garlic carefully and choose to have more Marigolds). Also ensure there is a Pumpkin blocking lanes 2 and 4 if the mower has been used. Remember to plant your other Gold Magnet when available (you only need 2 for the game, in the middle top and bottom). Put Snow Peas in or behind your Pumpkins. They are extremely important so ensure you don't let them die/plant over them if you need to. You can start to dig out Sunflowers and replace them with Marigolds when you find you have enough sun production/not enough room for Marigolds. You will want at least 3 Snow Peas in lanes 2 and 4, but at times you may need 4. You can put Pumpkins either ahead of the peas, or right on them. Behind the snow peas, extra Marigolds can be added. Also, if you have them available after the last wave has gone into your lanes, Marigolds can be added behind the zombies' wake. This strategy involves a good balance between sun and gold, and can be adjusted to be more casual to require less concentration, or more risky and engaging to make more gold. As always when using Garlics to redirect traffic, be wary for when they are going to run out/don't be shy to replace them early. Please view slideshow for an easy clarification of set up and flow. Puffshroom strategy Plants needed: *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Wall-nut Start planting Puffshrooms in the first 3 back columns. It may take some time when the zombies are walking on the lawn, so plant Potato Mines to stop them. Since this strategy requires no sunflowers, it may be more difficult to beat this mini-game. When the Wall-nuts are finished recharging, start planting some. The defense is complete! (If you brought instant kills, you might want to use more sun to use these.) Spikerock Strategy Plants Required: *Sunflower *Garlic *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Twin Sunflower(Optional,good for quicker planting) *Potato Mine(Just to use to stall some time for sun) *Jalapeno(Recommended) *Wall-nut or Tall-nut(not recommended if your just completing it for the achivement) Plant your sunflower in one row only, but it can be in any row. plant the Sunflowers from column 1-8(1-7 is recommended) and then place the Garlic on column 9 and/or 8. If you want to rack up sun for Spikeweed and Spikerock, then use Potato Mines and plant them in the 1st column for maximum stall time. Then start planting the spike weeds from front to back. it takes 2 Spikeweed(one Spikerock to kill a Peashooter Zombie, but you may notice that the Wall-nut Zombies get through. this is where the Wall-nut or Tall-nut comes in handy. If you really need to, use a Jalapeno. You can always use Potato Mine to take care of Wall-nut Zombies! Peashooter + Garlic Strategy First, you must plant ten sunflowers in each row. Pick the following plants: Sunflower Peashooter Wall-nut Imitater Wall-nut Garlic Squash Anything else you want (maybe Twin Sunflower or Tall-nut) Begin by planting Sunflowers in the first two columns. You should be able to plant two before the first Peashooter Zombie appears. Plant a Peashooter and a Wall-nut as quick as you can. When the next zombie comes, do the same, probably needing to imitate. When a zombie comes next to an already-prepared lane, use Garlic. You should plant two or three Garlics. If one of your Sunflowers gets shot down, don't feel the immediate need to replace it. If a zombie comes and you're unprepared, squash it. Gradually, keep planting Sunflowers until two rows are filled. If you have extra sun, begin planting extra Peashooters and Wall-nuts for each row. You can also replace Wall-nuts with Tall-nuts or replace Sunflowers with Twin Sunflowers. Certainly, once all your lanes are filled plant at least two Peashooters on each lane. If one of your Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Garlics begins to reach its second degrade, you should probably replace it. Even though there are no Vaulting Zombies, plant an extra Garlic or a backup Wall-nut just in case. When you receive the trophy, it should look something like this: S S P P B W W G S S P P B W W S S P P B W W G S S P P B W W S S P P B W W G Mushroom Strategy This strategy is not that different from the Puff-shroom strategy, but is a little bit easier. It requires only 6 seed slots but no plants are optional. Pick the following: Sun-shroom Puff-shroom Coffee Bean Potato Mine Squash Cherry Bomb Plant 1 column of Sun-shrooms and wake them up with Coffee Beans. Plant Puff-shrooms as fast as you can but do not wake them up yet. When the zombies start coming, hold off the early ones with Potato Mines until you have a consistent enough sun supply to start waking up your Puff-shrooms. After you have woken up your entire column of Puff-shrooms and the zombies are at bay, plant a second column of Sun-shrooms and wake them up, and then plant a second column of Puff-shrooms and wake those up. Your defense is complete! Use Cherry Bombs and Squashes to keep the Wall-nut Zombies at bay. Continue like such until you have beaten the level. NOTE: Using this strategy will NOT get you the Good Morning achievement as it uses Day-obtained instant kills. For a way to get Good Morning with this strategy, see below. NOTE: This strategy WILL get you the achievement Wall-Not Attack if played correctly. Variation Mushroom Strategy This strategy has NOT been tested. This strategy is a variation of the Mushroom Strategy allowing you to get the Good Morning achievement. It is much more difficult in that it requires all instant kills to be woken up by Coffee Beans, but can be managed. Again, it requires only 6 seed slots. Choose the following: Sun-shroom Puff-shroom Coffee Bean Hypno-shroom Ice-shroom Doom-shroom To start plant a Sun-shroom, but don't plant another Sun-shroom until the first has been woken up. Plant a column of Puff-shrooms but don't wake them until the zombies come. Upon the arrival of the first zombie, save sun for a Coffee Bean and wake up the Puff-shroom in the row of the zombie. While the plant is taking care of the zombie, plant another Sun-shroom and wake it up. When you see the next zombie, wake up the Puff-shroom in its row. Go on like this until all of your Sun and Puff-shrooms have been planted and woken up. Then plant a second column of Sun-shrooms and wake them up with haste, then plant a second column of Puff-shrooms and wake them up. Use Hypno-shrooms, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms to hypnotize, stall or kill Wall-nut zombies respectively. Category:Mini-games Category:Strategy Category:ZomBotany Category:Day Minigame Category:Day